Until a recent date, broadcasting is a service that distributes analog audio and/or video signals through airwaves. This analog broadcasting service has beenchanging to a digital broadcasting service thanks to the rapid development of technology. Thus, advanced countries, e.g., United States of America and the like, are already servicing digital broadcasting. The digital broadcasting is now serviced in part of Korea and will be provided to audience in all over the country in 2012. The digital broadcasting is popularized fast because it has the advantage of providing high-definition and multi-channel environment to a viewer.
The digital broadcasting is very convenient on storing, edition and distribution of a broadcasting program. At the same time, it has a problem that the unauthorized reproduction and distribution of broadcasting program are very easy. Many domestic broadcasting programs are stored illegally and distributed without notice through Internet, Peer-to-Peer (P2P), or other recording media. Especially, the broadcasting program is manufactured by Digital Versatile Disk (DVD) without notice and the DVD containing the broadcasting program is illegally distributed or sold in the foreign countries.
In general, TV broadcasting contents is known as Free-to-Air (FTA) TV because it is distributed free of charge to everybody who can receive a broadcasting signal. In the most country, digital television (DTV) broadcasting is serviced by free of charge. Though DTV broadcasting program is a professional digital content, the DTV broadcasting program is manufactured and broadcasted without a protective device unlike other digital contents that are encrypted and distributed. In the country, digital contents of digital satellite broadcasting, satellite Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) and Internet Protocol Television (IP-TV) are protected based on Conditional Access System (CAS), Digital Rights Management (DRM), and the like.
However, a terrestrial DTV broadcasting content is not encrypted and transmitted by a form that everyone can see. The DTV broadcasting contents can easily be copied keeping original quality. A lot of the DTV broadcasting contents can instantly be distributed in all over the world through a computer linked to the Internet. When the DTV broadcasting content is distributed without notice, it can cause irrevocable loss to an author providing the broadcasting content. In addition, unless a DTV broadcaster obtains technology that can protect the DTV broadcasting content, a content provider does not trust the DTV broadcaster and the competitive power of the DTV broadcaster can be weakened. Accordingly, it is essential to technology that can protect the DTV contents by preventing the unauthorized redistribution of the DTV contents.
The importance of broadcasting program protection technology is getting bigger in other digital broadcasting as well as the DTV broadcasting. The broadcasting program protection technology protects author's right by preventing the unauthorized redistribution and retransmission of the broadcasting program. The broadcasting program protection technology provides a high quality broadcasting program and various digital broadcasting services to a viewer by guaranteeing viewer's fair-use of the broadcasting program. According to this trend, it is introduced a technology that controls the recording, the storing and the redistribution of the broadcasting program based on Program and System Information Protocol (PSIP) information describing copyright information of the broadcasting program through a user terminal.
A program protection signal transmitted through Redistribution Control (RC) Descriptor of Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) forces the broadcasting program to be encrypted when the broadcasting program is recorded and stored in a receiver, such that distribution of the broadcasting program to outside of the receiver is limited. When a user wants reproduction to outside device, e.g., a portable multimedia player (PMP), it has difficulty in utilization of the broadcasting program. Accordingly, it is required an apparatus and method that can protect broadcasting contents, while solving the above problem.